Korir
is the Nord Jarl of Winterhold. He can be found in the Jarl's Longhouse in Winterhold. He is the father of Assur and husband of Thaena. He does not approve of The College of Winterhold, and his opinions are typically ignored by the other Jarls due to Winterhold not being seen as one of the "important" holds in Skyrim. If banished from Winterhold, he will reside in Brunwulf Free-Winter's house in Windhelm with his family. Personality Korir's influence is deeply affected by The Great Collapse and the existence of the College of Winterhold. He carries on the grudges of his ancestors while refusing to abandon his home. He fails to realize the impact this has on his son. Despite this, he continues to serve Winterhold dutifully as its staunch protector in troubled times. Interactions Helm of Winterhold If the Dragonborn asks him for work, he sends them to recover the Helm of Winterhold, hoping to improve the standing of Winterhold. Becoming Thane In order to be named Thane of Winterhold you must help 3 residents of Winterhold. Quotes *''"I don't care how many Colleges they build, or how much the sea swallows up. I'll outlast them all."'' *''"It wasn't enough that the College still stands, now the damnable Empire has Winterhold. I hope they all freeze to death."'' (in exile) *''"What do you want, milk-drinker?"'' (in exile) *''"Thrown out of my own home, after all these years. I can't believe it."'' (in exile) Bugs * Curiously, if you attack Korir if he has been exiled to Brunwulf Free-Winter's House, you will gain a bounty in Winterhold and not Eastmarch. That is because he is still apart of the Winterhold Crime faction. * It is possible that the Jarl will seem to accept the helmet, however the conversation will not go further than the "Here is your reward" line and you'll be stuck with the helmet. Saving and Reloading in front of him can solve this issue. * The Jarl can send the player on the Helm of Winterhold quest multiple times. *If the Helm of Winterhold is at Driftshade Refuge clearing the area can cause a bug in a Companion's quest that takes place at the same location. See the location page for details. *If you try to complete the Helm of Winterhold quest after completing the Imperial path for the Civil War you cannot give the helm to Korir as he will not talk to you. PC users can end the quest by using the console command setstage Favor158 200, this fails the quest but does complete it. The helm can be removed from inventory with the console command player.removeitem 000940d5 1. ** It is possible to turn in the Helm of Winterhold to Jarl Korir after completing the Imperial path for the Civil War questline. After the Civil War questline is complete, Korir will be found in Brunwulf Free-Winter's house. The door will be locked. Pick the lock around 4:30 pm and you will be able to speak to Korir to give him the helm, ending the quest. It is a very small window to speak to Korir. Almost any other time you speak to him, he will not give you dialogue options. * If you choose to award the Imperials with Winterhold during Season Unending then the Jarl will be living in a house in Windhelm and the quest cannot be completed. **Attacking Jarl Korir, luring him outside, then calming him with the pacify spell will allow you to speak with him and complete the quest at the price of an easily handled bounty. ** Note: The dialog can be activated if the Jarl is not sitting on his chair. Wait until he stirs the cooking pot in the house in Windhelm and the dialog option to give the Helm of Winterhold will appear. ** Note: Entering the Jarl's house in Windhelm and saving then loading the save will allow you to talk to the Jarl and complete the quest. (Xbox) -unconfirmed Appearances * ru:Корир de:Jarl Korir es:Korir Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Jarls Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters